


The Ships -- A Day In The Life

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an ordinary day for the ships</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ships -- A Day In The Life

It was an ordinary day, well as ordinary as it got around here at any rate. Wincest was sitting on the couch reading a book, Sastiel's head in his lap. Wincest was idly running his fingers through Sastiel's hair, a smile on his face when he looked down to see the content grin on the other man's face. A little while later he heard Sastiel moan and looked down to see what had caused that sound.   
Megstiel was on her knees in front of the couch, her head on Sastiel's lap, bobbing up and down as she sucked his cock. Wincest couldn't help but get hard at the sight, and the way Sastiel's head kept rubbing against his cock made him let out a moan of his own.  
Wincest dropped his book, reaching down to unzip his pants, tapping Sastiel on the shoulder with a raised eyebrow.  
Sastiel got the hint, taking Wincest's cock into his mouth, making happy little noises as Wincest began to fuck his mouth with a slow, unhurried pace.  
Sabriel and Debriel walked in from the kitchen, smirking at the threesome on the couch. Debriel nodded towards the stairs and Sabriel grinned, grabbing Debriel by the hand and leading him up to their bedroom.   
Calthazar and Crowcifer, who also had come from the kitchen, stood at the doorway watching. Crowcifer licked his lips, unzipping his pants and began stroking himself. Calthazar dropped to his knees, taking Crowcifer's cock into his mouth and began sucking him. Crowcifer moaned loudly, the sound attracting Samifer's attention from the other room. Samifer came up from behind Crowcifer, wrapping his arms around the other man's body, threading his fingers into Calthazar's hair.  
Sastiel, Wincest, and Megstiel got off the couch, Sastiel moving to lay on his back, legs spread wide. Megstiel lowered herself onto Sastiel's cock, moaning as she began to move up and down his hard length. He stilled her movements briefly, moaning loudly as Wincest moved between his legs and slowly entered him.  
Destiel walked in the door, his twin brother Destiehell at his side. Destiel saw what was going on and shook his head with a grin, stripping as he walked over to the couch. He sat down watching Wincest, Sastiel, and Megstiel going at. He was soon joined by Denny and Ducifer who had been watching the girls, Megby, Annaby, Abaddomi, MegJo, Lillegby, and BelaJo in the backyard where they were mud wrestling. Destiel gave a happy moan when Ducifer began sucking his cock, leaning over to kiss Denny deeply.   
Sevin, Devin, and Kevstiel peaked out of the library, blushing before returning to their research.  
Destiehell watched everything, livid. He began ranting and raving. Telling the others they were all wrong and sick. He shouted that he was the only one who mattered around there.  
Daddycest and Micifer walked out of the kitchen, both of them smacking Destiehell upside the head before dragging him out of the room. Destiehell's shouts soon tapered off to a muffled noise, and Daddycest and Micifer walked back out, stating that they had gagged him. With a wink they went to their bedroom, joining Crobby and MaryEllen.


End file.
